


Eleventh dimension.

by about_agirl



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lovecraft Fusion, Human/Monster Romance, Love, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Psychological Horror, References to Lovecraft, Suspense, multidimensional
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/about_agirl/pseuds/about_agirl
Summary: ~ιρονστρανγε~|| HOMOSEXUAL |||| IRONSTRANGE ||Tony Stark x Stephen Strange.El mundo es un sitio extraño para vivir. En muchas ocasiones se otorga un mérito inmensurable a cosas bastante frívolas e innecesarias; y en muchas otras veces , aquello que realmente vale la pena, resulta invisible y abstracto de entender.Anthony está muy consciente de todo ello, aunque esto no le afectara del todo, jamás creyó que pudiera envolverse en una situación parecida. Siempre había sido un chico brillante; destacando por su gran intelecto, genialidad -y en parte por atractivas características físicas-.Era seguro que el joven Stark estaba destinado a lograr lo extraordinario. Pero nadie sería capaz de calcular lo trascendental de uno de sus hallazgos.En verdad, era un mundo extraño.«V. MMXX.»
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holis!
> 
> Aquí un nuevo fic Ironstrange, diferente a todo (lo poco) que he escrito. 
> 
> Ahhh. Me emociona empezar con este nuevo proyecto, porque el suspenso y el terror es un género que disfruto leer mucho, y, ahora estoy intentado hacer algo similar.
> 
> Hasta el momento, es la historia con más desarrollo que he producido. También, hay que aclarar que la relación romántica/interés amoroso/ feelings entre Tony y Stephen va a ser diferente a los otros fanfics (qué son súper dulces y tranquilos).

Ésta no era la mejor de sus ideas.

Tampoco había sido una buena idea; y, honestamente, ni siquiera era el tipo de pensamientos que acostumbraban a rondar por su mente.

Y, es por ello, que no entendía como había surgido aquella idea dentro de su cerebro. 

Tenía una mente maravillosa, eso estaba seguro; una memoria privilegiada; y una admirable capacidad de lógica resolutiva. Si analizaba con detenimiento, todas aquellas áreas en las que su mente funcionaba de manera extraordinaria, su consternación aumentaba. 

Desconcertado, debido a la última de sus actividades realizadas; y el sentimiento parecía incrementar, cuando se remontaba al origen de la misma. 

Todas estas ideas se hilaban, una tras otra, creando un extenso y complicado nudo. 

Y él aún no estaba preparado para poder finalizarlo; no sin encontrar el extremo que liberaría, por fin, su agita mente del enredo. O bien, siempre podría agregar más pensamientos, y enmarañar nuevas ideas, (desconocidas, hasta ahora), dentro de su reciente telar mental.

Inhalo profundo, elevando a poca altura sus hombros y tensando mínimamente los músculos de sus espalda; contuvo la respiración unos segundos. Exhalo, lento y pausado, incluso, algo tembloroso al final; como si parte de su consciencia se colará dentro de aquel suspiro. 

Buscando remendar la apertura, fabricada por su propia mente, y que actualmente, le traía toda esta serie de inconvenientes. Pero es tarde. Literalmente, tarde.

Desconocía el momento en el que sus párpados se cerraron, pero ahora los apretaba con fuerza, su cuerpo completo estaba en estado de alerta. 

Tan rápido como pudo, sus ojos se abrieron, y comenzó una inspección meticulosa de su entorno. 

La luz sobre su cabeza brillaba con fuerza, fría y artificial, decorada con una bonita lámpara de cristal; las paredes permanecían anchas y muy altas, una parte de ellas muy pulcras y casi inmaculadas, y el resto, destellando un poco de color; por las ventanas, por su parte, permanecían inmóviles, casi ajenas, sin viento o luz que las atravesara (a pesar de mantenerse abiertas), y las suaves y delgadas cortinas, parearían ser reemplazadas por algún pesado metal. 

Toda la quietud y tranquilidad de la madrugada creaban un evidente contraste con todo su lío psicológico.

Mala idea. Lo admitía, y lo aceptaba. Sin rencores, sin presiones. 

El sofá crujió levemente bajo él en cuánto se movió un poco, de dos estirones terminó de remover la frazada que cubría sus piernas; incorporándose a medias, lanzó el libro sobre la mesita de madera.

La imagen impresa sobre el libro parecía devolverle la mirada; y por un segundo, le pareció gracioso: la mini paranoia que experimentaba, era provocada por los relatos "oscuros" que había estado leyendo durante la tarde y noche. 

Dejando a Lovecraft en la sala de estar, de encaminó a su habitación, andando ligero y más seguro por el pasillo con los pies descalzos. Apagó la luz de forma manual, y un segundo antes de ingresar a su dormitorio, su piel se erizó, y la temperatura de su cuerpo descendió de golpe.

Su respiración volvió a temblar y a entrecortarse. Sus ojos sólo veían con claridad la cerradura de su puerta, los demás lucía borroso y distante; su pecho se elevaba y sus oídos se aguzaron, pendientes de cualquier cambio. 

Tomando un valor repentino, cruzó el marco de la puerta y cerró ésta a sus espaldas. Con largos y apresurados pasos -muy similar a correr- cortó la distancia hasta su cama. 

Una vez recostado, se cubrió con sus sábanas, evitando crear un encierro de tela, que sólo alteraría más sus nervios. Ahí, dentro de su cama, volvió a sentirse inseguro de repente; las paredes volvían a ensancharse sin parar, y la temperatura bajaba exponencialmente. 

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y pensó en una posible distracción de su ansiosa situación; sin una mejor opción, comenzó a resolver alguna integral que recordaba haber visto en su libro de cálculo avanzado.

Los números lograron tener un efecto tranquilizante en su cansada cabeza. 

En consecuencia a su agitada aventura, sus no usuales pensamientos, y el frío de la madrugada; consideró, brevemente, aceptar la oferta de su madre para pasar con ella y su padre el tiempo de vacaciones. 

O no. 

Reconsideraría toda su situación por la mañana.


	2. II.

La mañana siguiente presentaba ante él un nuevo y más claro panorama.

Su ánimo había mejorado considerablemente respecto a la noche anterior. Los claroscuros de su mente habían adquirido ahora uniformidad. Las habitaciones, también, parecían más acogedoras y mucho menos aterradoras.

Él mismo se sentía más ligero, y mucho menos ansioso. 

Entonces, a las diez con siete minutos de la mañana, ante el Sol cálido y la ligera brisa fresca, Tony se permitió bajar la guardia, respirar profundo, y remover la fina capa de miedo que cubría su razón. 

Una evidencia, igualmente clara, de la mejoría en sus emociones era el rugir de su estómago, el cual se retorcía a causa del hambre.

Con aquel buen humor, se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de cualquier tipo de alimento. Su recorrido por el pasillo fue tranquilo, silencioso e iluminado lo suficiente.

Así como estaba, con los pantalones holgados tintineando sobre sus tobillos y los pies descalzos, llegó a la cocina. Extendió sus brazos levemente, sobre su cabeza, para alcanzar un bowl. 

Dio media vuelta, en dirección a la pequeña sala de estar, al mismo tiempo que su improvisado desayunado crujía entre sus dientes. 

La luz y la temperatura se mezclaban, entretejido una atmósfera agradable. Muy agradable. Éste parecía un lugar completamente distinto a la sala agobiante y profunda que se formaba en la noche. 

Sus ojos se movían nerviosos, todavía, inspeccionado la habitación frente a él: Todo estaba en orden. Los sillones acojinados y suaves, como de costumbre; las cortinas, balanceándose en la sintonía del viento. 

Bajo control. 

Las paredes de tamaño normal, y tan limpias, siendo limitadas por el techo. Bien, también. El punto oscuro, en medio de la pared del centro, que parecía tener profundidad, correcto. Su estancia seguía tan bonita y pacífica.... 

Giró su cuello a tal velocidad que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Retrocedió por la línea de sus ideas, mientras sus orbes volvían a examinar, con mucho detenimiento, la habitación; centrando toda su atención en aquella mancha. 

Objetivamente, era una imperfección diminuta, comparada con toda la blancura del muro que la rodeaba. Sin embargo, debido a la oscuridad que la componía, resultaba bastante llamativa a la vista de Tony.

Abandonó el plato, que contenía menos de la mitad de su desayuno, y se acercó con decididos pasos hacia el punto negro. Éste se encontraba aproximadamente en una altura de dos metros, posicionado exactamente en el centro de la superficie.

Elevó su ceja derecha en cuanto se encontró todo lo cerca posible del diminuto círculo. El paso se veía obstaculizando por un mueblecito de madera en conjunto a la ancha y delgada televisión. 

A fin de lograr un análisis satisfactorio su cuello se encontraba extendido; al mismo tiempo, su mente trabajaba muy rápido, haciendo sus pensamientos como hilos, que se entrelazaban para formar una hipótesis decente y llegar, más adelante a una buena conclusión. 

Los grandes ojos del joven Stark enfocaban con interés al punto, y pudo determinar, casi con seguridad, que tenía profundidad.

Extraño, pensó. 

Los puntos no tienen profundidad. 

Muy a pesar de las dudas que le surgían mantuvo su reversa con respecto a la irregularidad de la pared. 

Se sentía mucho mejor que la noche previa; pero aún, tenía una sombra de ansiedad que no lo dejaba. 

Giró de nueva cuenta, y regresó a por su tazón. Con los ojos entrecerrados en el punto, 

Saldría para recuperarse de aquella curiosa situación; llamaría a la amable señora que limpia el apartamento; y en la noche, se reiría de esto, cuando la mancha se hubiese ido. Asintió para sí, y comenzó a ejecutar su improvisado plan.

Anthony salió de su casa en cuanto la mujer de cabello entrecano y rostro gentil cruzó el umbral, preparada para cumplir con el trabajo de limpieza solicitando; el chico le sonrió y se despidió, dejándola en confianza y plenitud de la casa.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Tony decidió volver a casa. Había estado paseado por el centro, comprando una serie de artículos electrónicos que necesitaba para continuar su obra de ingeniería, e incluso, se sintió merecedor de un helado de yogurt. 

Ingresó al departamento, refrescándose al instante con el aire acondicionado que circulaba dentro. 

El primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente, una vez en el interior, fue ir a inspeccionar el punto. Sin embargo, se detuvo, no quería lucir (más) desesperado e incrementar su ansiedad; en su lugar, se dio un tiempo, para ordenar sus compras y terminar con su pequeño postre. 

Finalmente, se desplomó encima del más largo sofá, paseando su vista por todo el living, en parte para tratar de aplazar la inspección, y por otra, para preparar a su mente de lo que pudiera encontrarse. 

La posición en la que se encontraba no resulta, siquiera, cómoda: sentando justo al borde del mueble; con los músculos de las piernas en tensión, listo para salir corriendo; y los índices repiqueteando sobre las rodillas. 

Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer la pared, desde extremo inferior hasta el sitio del medio; para aquel momento su respiración se había vuelto mecánica. 

Seguía ahí. El punto seguía ahí. Y podría jurará que se había vuelto más grande. 

Si antes, la circunferencia medía dos centímetros de radio, ahora había aumentando al doble. Y su tonalidad oscura parecía repeler la luminosidad del entorno. 

Parecía que una parte de su memoria se aferraba a los terribles recueros de la noche pasada, recreándolos y trayéndolos hasta el momento. Como reacción inmediata de los nervios su piel se erizaba, y un escalofrío lo recorría por la espalda.

Anthony no tenia idea alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

Y eso no le agradaba. En lo absoluto. A nadie le gustaba sentirse ignorante e indefenso.

La temperatura descendió, pero su cuerpo parecía ajeno a este cambio.

Repentinamente se sentía demasiado cansado, por lo que se obligó a detener la maquinación de ideas. Esta vez no iba a ceder ante su ingeniosa mente, pero tampoco, dejaría el asunto olvidado.

No por ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Pongo, en verdad, de mi corazoncito y cabecita para esta nueva historia. No soy Stephen King, mucho menos Lovecraft; y si el señor Edgar Allan Poe me pateara en la cara yo le agradecería; pero estoy dando lo mejor de mí. 
> 
> Espero les guste e interese tanto como a mí. 
> 
> Live long and prosper.


End file.
